Everything about you
by svtjnwnw
Summary: Seq. So Much Misery. Jisoo! Wonwoo! Jiwon!


_\- Everything About You -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hong Joshua_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namja itu dengan segala kabut yang menyelimuti hatinya duduk di samping perapian, menghadap ke luar jendela. Syal rajut berwarna merah gelap membebat lehernya dengan sempurna, mencegah agar hanya sedikit saja dingin yang dapat menggerogotinya—walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya hampir beku. Hampir membentuk bongkahan batu yang dingin dan keras.

Manik hazelnya mengikuti butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan-lahan dari langit yang diwarnai kepekatan di malam Natal tersebut. Langit itu bahkan menelan rakus penerang malam; bintang-bintang dan bulan. Keadaan langit itu sekilas tampak sama dengan namja berambut cokelat semak itu. Suram. Tak bercahaya.  
Kini ia membiarkan lembaran-lembaran cerita lama melintas dibenaknya...

 _Flashback On_  
"Hei Joshua.. kau lihat namja yang memakai beanie diujung sana? Dia terlihat sangat manis bukan? Aku rasa aku menyukainya dari pertama kali aku melihatnya, rambut hitam legamnya dan kulitnya yang seputih susu terlihat sangat menggoda bukan? Aku tak mau tahu, ia harus menjadi pacarku apapun yang terjadi", Joshua menatap sosok laki-laki yang ditunjuk temannya dengan malas. Temannya yang bernama ' _Seungcheol_ ' sudah terlalu sering berganti pacar, dan Joshua sudah terlalu jengah saat semua mantan pacar seungcheol menangis padanya karena seungcheol memutuskan mereka dengan mudah.

Mata hazel itu nampak terpaku pada objeknya. Sesosok namja yang terlihat sempurna seperti ucapan Seungcheol. Sesosok yang berbeda dari bayangan ia sebelum. Sungguh, namja itu nampak berbeda dari para target Seungcheol sebelumnya. Kacamatanya yang besar nampak menyembunyikan mata rubahnya. Sebuah getaran yang membuat detak jantung joshua tak beraturan. Rasa ingin memiliki namja itu sangat besar, biarlah sahabatnya merasa dikhianati setidaknya ia takkan membiarkan namja manis itu menjadi bahan permainan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol nampak memanggil Jihoon yang duduk disamping namja incarannya itu, ia bahkan menyuruh Jihoon untuk pindah ke mejanya tentu saja dengan namja manis itu juga. Seungcheol merasa sudah saatnya ia memulai aksinya setelah cukup lama ia menahan rencananya. Joshua nampak salah tingkah, bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah. Matanya nampak melirik seungcheol dengan geram. Ia tahu maksud Seungcheol. Dan tentu saja ia tak suka dengan maksud sahabatnya itu.

"aish, kenapa kau memanggilku huh! Kau kan bisa pindah ketempatku"jihoon mendudukan dirinya didepan seungcheol yang mendapatkan erang frustasi karena seungcheol berharap namja manis itu yang duduk didepannya bukan namja kecil itu.

"Aku Hong Jisoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Joshua", Joshua malah tak perduli dengan Jihoon dan Sahabatnya itu. Ia malah mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan namja manis itu yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Seungcheol.

' _mencuri start duluan rupanya_ ', setidaknya itu yang difikirkan oleh seungcheol.

"Jeon Wonwoo", Wonwoo menyambut uluran tangan Joshua yang dibalas tatapan sweetdrop Seungcheol yang ia lihat diujung matanya.  
 _Flashback Off_

Ia tersenyum saat kenangan itu melintas dibenaknya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan wonwoo yang akan selalu menjadi kenangan terindahnya. Masa-masa yang sangat ia rindukan kini. Kini ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan kilau hazelnya yang meredup di balik kelopak matanya. Membuka lembaran kenangan berikutnya...

 _Flashback On_  
Udara kota seoul saat ini tengah menyentuh titik terendahnya. Seorang namja nampak menendang ban mobilnya dengan kesal. Asap nampak mengepul dari mulutnya. Hari ini adalah badai salju terburuk yang terjadi di seoul. Suhu kota benar-benar berada dalam titik terendahnya selama kurang lebih 30 tahun. Dan ia malah terjebak dijalan yang tertutupi salju dengan ban mobilnya yang terjebak dalam lapisan salju yang nampak tebal. ia menggosok-gosoknya kedua tangannya sambil terbatuk-batuk selama sesaat. Sungguh, suhu rendah yang sangat ia benci.

"JEON WONWOO!", Suara yang ia kenal nampak mendekat kearahnya. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, sebuah mantel hangat tanpa sadar sudah melingkupnya.

"Astaga, kau dingin sekali wonwoo", Joshua memeluknya dengan erat menimbulkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "Kajja kita pulang", ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya dan merengkuh wonwoo dalam rangkulannya dan berjalan menembus jalanan sepi yang ditutup karena badai salju.

Sebuah cafe kecil yang hangat menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka pulang kerumah mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Sebuah cafe sederhana yang menjual segala macam coklat. Sebuah godaan bagi wonwoo, mengingat wonwoo sedang melakukan diet coklatnya. Ia hanya ingin dipandang dewasa dengan berhenti minum coklat panas dan berganti menjadi coffee.

"Jangan lakukan dietmu, sangat susah mencari coffee ditengah badai, lagi pula hanya cafe ini yang terdekat. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lama di luar, sungguh aku tak ingin kau sakit wonwoo-ah", Joshua menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat kehadapannya.

"Kalau aku meminum coklat, pasti dietku selama satu bulan ini akan gagal. Aku minta air hangat saja"

"Tidak bisakah kau minum apa yang dihadapanmu tanpa memikirkan diet bodohmu itu! Ya Tuhan, kau harus menghangatkan tubuhmu. Kau bahkan hampir membeku jika aku tak segera membawamu pergi! Kau fikir terjebak dalam badai salju dan hanya memakai baju hangat seadanya mampu membuat mu bertahan eoh? Berhenti jadi orang bodoh Jeon Wonwoo!"

Sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah terfikirkan sebelumnya oleh Joshua dan tentu saja itu sukses membuat Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah kalimat yang ternyata belum cukup mampu membuat Wonwoo meruntuhkan ke-egoisannya.

"Terjebak dalam badai salju, ponselmu mati, tak ada yang petugas yang bisa menolongmu. Kau membuatku khawatir..." desis Joshua pelan namun sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap langsung manik hazel yang selalu memancarkan aura hangat dan tenang di hadapannya.

"Kau yang terlalu mencemaskanku, Hyung. Aku tak selemah yang kau pikirkan."

" Ya, kau sangat kuat Wonwoo-ah. Tapi aku masih tak dapat membayangkan jika aku harus kehilangan namja yang sejak tahun pertama telah diam-diam merebut hatiku..." Kini Joshua mulai menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Wonwoo yang masih terasa dingin bagai es.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan aku ingin menjagamu selamanya..." ujar Joshua lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hal itu tentunya membuat namja di hadapannya nyaris mati karena rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Namun dibalik rasa kaget itu, terselip sejuta rasa bahagia. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia atas pernyataan cinta itu.  
 _Flashback off_

Joshua tersenyum dengan mata masih terpejam. Mengingat pernyataan cintanya selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung saat cintanya terbalaskan. Udara malam yang dingin mulai menggigit kulit. Ia merapatkan syal dan mantel kulit yang dikenakannya. Dari jendelanya dapat terlihat salju telah turun dengan tebal. Melihat salju yang putih, lembut dan tak bernoda itu membuat Joshua teringat pada hari tersakral sepanjang hidupnya...

 _Flashback On_  
Terlihat seorang namja dengan Tuxedo warna putihnya berjalan pelan menuju seseorang yang telah menunggunya di Altar. Menuju seseorang yang teramat ia cintai. Seseorang yang mampu membawa sejuta warna yang tak pernah habis untuk mewarnai hidupnya. Sementara itu, Joshua nampak kagum melihat calon istrinya. Ia juga memakai Tuxedo yang sama seperti Wonwoo hanya saja ia memakai tuxedo berwarna Hitam sesuai warna pilihan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya ingin Joshua semakin mempesona pada hari sakral itu.

"Hong Jisoo, bersediakah Anda untuk mencintai istri Anda dalam keadaan sehat atau pun sakit dan dalam keadaan senang atau pun susah?" tanya Pendeta tersebut menatap Joshua.

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap Joshua mantap.

Kini pendeta tersebut berbalik menatap Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bersediakah Anda untuk mencintai suami Anda dalam keadaan sehat atau pun sakit dan dalam keadaan senang atau pun susah?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," sahut Wonwoo serak menahan rasa haru yang menyelimutinya.

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri di mata Tuhan dan juga di saksikan oleh seluruh keluarga dan kerabat mereka yang datang pada Upacara Pernikahan pada hari tersebut.  
 _Flashback Off_

Joshua nampak menghapus lelehan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia memutar perlahan roda yang ada pada kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Diraihnya pigura yang terletak di meja kayu yang tak jauh dari perapian. Ia peluk pigura itu untuk sekedar melepas kerinduannya pada sosok yang ada di dalamnya. Joshua membawa pigura itu dan kembali memutar roda pada kursi rodanya dan kembali terdiam di samping perapian. Sesekali diusapnya gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang ada di dalam pigura itu. Mata rubah, dagu runcing, dan bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum. entah kenapa sekarang begitu ia rindukan.

Beberapa bulan membina rumah tangga dengan Wonwoo, membuat Joshua merasa menjadi namja yang diselimuti keberuntungan. Mengingat tentang bagaimana keluarganya yang mengutuk Joshua yang tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai seorang anak karena keputusannya untuk menikahi seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Wonwoo selalu melingkupinya dengan kasih sayang, ketulusan dan segenap perhatian yang membuatnya merasa sangat berharga di mata lelaki itu. Ia sangat merasa menjadi namja yang sangat beruntung saat mengetahui Wonwoo hamil anaknya. Sungguh, sebuah anugerah yang membuatnya semakin mencintai namja itu. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa segala kasih sayang itu harus terampas secepat itu darinya. Apalagi kutukan keluarganya menjadi nyata dan menghancurkan impiannya.

 _Flashback On_  
"Hyung.. perutku semakin besar, aku sangat sulit untuk berjalan. Semakin hari rasanya semakin berat apalagi berat badanku semakin naik. Astaga, aku rasa aku tak dapat kurus kembali setelah melahirkan" bibir Wonwoo nampak mengerecut lucu menatap suami yang nampaknya lebih memilih untuk fokus mengendarai mobil yang mereka naiki.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil cuti dan menjagamu dirumah dan ini terakhir kalinya kita berpergian. Selama kau hamil kau harus tetap dirumah. Bagaimana?"

Sebuah perasaan takut selalu menghantui Joshua beberapa minggu ini, apalagi ia selalu mengingat ucapan ayahnya yang mengutuknya, kehilangan bayinya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk ia terima nantinya. Setiap hari ia berdoa meminta pada Tuhan untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Meminta Tuhan menukarkan semua kejadian buruk yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

Sorot lampu nampak membuyarkan lamunannya di-iringi suara teriakan dan dentuman keras yang menyapa pendengarannya. Bahkan ia masih dalam keadaan sadar melihat bagaimana namja yang ia cintai merintih kesakitan dengan badan yang terjepit dikursi mobilnya dengan darah bercucuran dan jangan lupa tangan yang memegang perutnya.  
 _Flashback Off_

Pigura itu kini telah dipenuhi dengan genangan air. Bukan. Itu bukan air hujan yang menetes dari atap yang bocor atau salju yang masuk terbawa angin dan mencair melainkan air itu berasal dari tangisan namja berambut semak cokelat yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Wonie, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa?" ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Ia ingat betul kala terakhir kali melihat wajah Istrinya di dalam peti, tepatnya sebelum pemakaman beberapa Tahun lalu. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia terlihat sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya nampak lebih lebar dari biasanya. Senyuman yang membuat Joshua tak henti-hentinya menyesali perbuatannya. Seandainya ia tak menyetujui permintaan Wonwoo waktu itu, pasti sekarang ia masih bisa melihat namja manis itu dan juga melihat anaknya. Matanya mulai memerah, setelah kecelakaan itu, ia tak henti-henti menangis dan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya untuk menyusul pujaan hatinya. Namun setiap itu juga ia malah melihat bayangan Wonwoo yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya. Mungkin itu pertanda kalau Wonwoo ingin ia meneruskan hidupnya walau tanpa ada Wonwoo disampingnya. Kehilangan namja yang ia cintai rasanya sangat sulit apalagi ia juga kehilangan calon bayinya dan kedua kakinya. Sungguh, keadaan yang membuatnya selalu ingin lari dari kenyataan ini dan mengulang kembali semuanya.

Tangannya mendorong roda pada kursinya memasuki sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat. Ia mencengkram kain yang ada dihadapannya dengan sangat erat lalu menarik tubuhnya sendiri. Hal itu tentu saja membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar, mengingat kedua kakinya yang sudah tak dapat digunakan. Semua hal ia lakukan sendiri. Ia bilang, ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya karena telah menghilang nyawa seseorang yang amat ia cintai dan juga calon anaknya.

"Malam ini adalah malam Natal ke-empat tanpamu, Wonwoo. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangsi melewatkan hari-hari ke depan tanpamu. Apakah kau di sana melewatkan malam Natal dengan bahagia, dear? Sayangnya aku tidak. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi malam Natal yang bahagia untukku setelah kepergianmu..." Joshua memaksakan menutup matanya yang sembab dan memeluk pigura yang membingkai potret istri tercintanya erat-erat. Guratan kesedihan dan keputusasaan terlukis jelas di wajah lelah itu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama ia jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi merayakan malam Natal bersama istri tercintanya —Jeon Wonwoo. Dan lihatlah, kini ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Berharap ia tak akan pernah lagi terbangun pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan—kehilangan Jeon Wonwoo—selama-lamanya.

 _ **FIN**_

maaf kalau banyak typo. that's not my style maybe my habits.


End file.
